Numerous types of ophthalmoscopes exist. In some of these, the choice of components to achieve advantages such as ultra wide field imaging of a fundus of an eye, introduces problems such as aberration and the necessity for large scale optical systems. Aberration can lead to deterioration of the point spread function of both the input illumination relayed to the eye and the return illumination from the eye. This, in turn, can lead to a loss of image resolution and a loss of return illumination as a function of the field of view. Large scale optical systems are required in order to avoid patient features clashing with input beams etc. which increases the manufacturing complexity, and therefore cost, of the ophthalmoscopes.